Being honest with your feelings is harder than to commit seppuku
by junellaloves
Summary: Author: It's time for Gintoki to have the courage for his own happiness. Will he do it? The story took place after the Great War led by Utsuro ended. I do not own Gintama.


**Author: It's time for Gintoki to have the courage for his own happiness. Will he do it? The story took place after the Great War led by Utsuro ended.**

 **I do not own Gintama.**

 **Being honest with Your Feelings is harder than to commit seppuku.**

Ever since the war ended, the two ends up getting closer than ever before. She's always there when he needs someone to tend his injuries and he always felt annoyed every time she tends another person, especially from Shinsenggumi. He then realizes his feelings for her are already deep and serious. It's always been serious but this time, it felt right.

 _"I will not let you leave me..."_ those were the words he let out after Utsuro had her along with the Yorozuya and some of his friends in a do-or-die moment. One day when everyone was helping each other to recover the Kabuki district, Gin holding a cane (he had s serious injury on his left side of his body and having a hard time to move it) saw Otae outside fixing Hijikata's bandages.

"Ouch! I already said it too much! You're not even listening!"

She then pulls the bandages tighter, "If I don't do it, your wounds will re-open..."

"I don't know why Kondo-san fell for you..." Hearing his name, she ends up having a gloomy face. Hijikata noticed it too so he looked away and smoked.

"Otae..." Gin hurriedly went after her even if his left foot hurts like hell. She turned around. Both silent and look at each other for like 5 seconds until he let out something in his pocket, a yellow handkerchief. "Sorry if it's dirty. That's all I've got..." She let out a small smile. She took it and said, "You...you want to go out with me on that building?" She pointed out a 15 storey building with a balcony on top.

"What are we doing there?"

"Nothing...but if you don't like it's fine...But I really want to there with you.."

Not knowing her intentions, he just let out a sigh, controlling his blushing emotions.

Then they were here. Staring at the sunset. Kabuki district was still on ruins but you'll see the cooperation on every people just to revive the town.

"You know.."she broke the silence, "I already know this quote but I just realized when it happened to me that you should cherish the one you love before it's too late..."

His heart sank." Well, you should be in the hospital right now..." Kondo was brutally injured during the war. He was near death but slowly recovering from a comatose. She chuckled to his surprise, "Is that jealousy I'm hearing of?" He blushed furiously, "Teme! I'm not jealous!" He just looked away, expecting a punch but another chuckle came instead.

"You're not still honest with your feelings Gin-san. You're still stubborn", she paused for a while and continued, "I cried for Kondo-san because no one deserve to die like that", She's referring about Nobu Nobu executing Kondo. "Then I cried this time because I thought we are about to lose him. We don't' want to lose a good leader like that. Shinsenggumi will not be like that if it wasn't for him." She's right and he agreed.

"Sometimes I do miss his stalking. It grew on me."

Finally he asked something that he kept in a long time, "Are you happy when you're with him?"

"I do feel happy..." Her answer made him gloomy all of a sudden. Noticing his sad awkward response, she answered, "But I turned down his proposal and this time, it's for good." It turns out the first thing Kondo did after waking up in a comatose was to proposed to Otae. She felt flattered and acknowledged his sincerity but...

""I turned down because I just see him as my best friend. I'm happy when I'm with him but there is someone I imagined myself being happy with him in a long run." She's saying these things because she almost loses Gintoki during the war because of her. She felt that she's a burden. She wants to go away buy Gintoki became part of her family. She knows him well and understands him the most. She cannot deny those feeling s anymore.

Gin doesn't know how to react _. 'Is it me or just someone else'_ Seeing his confusion she look straight to him and fixed his clothes "Like I said before, cherish the one you love before its' too late...My gosh! Did you change your clothes today? You stink Gin-san, seriously." Gin didn't say a word, he was staring at her. She grabbed his injured left hand, "This should change as well...Let's go home. I'll fix your bandage." She was about to let go when he grabbed hers, "Otae...I have to tell you something. I..." He was so nervous he couldn't even think straight.

"I already know what you're thinking Gin-san." She then pats his hair like Sadaharu to ease his nervousness, not letting go of their intertwined hands. "You really are stupid man. Come on let's go to Otose's and have some drink." She smiled. The smile that made Gintoki fell in love with Otae in the first place. "I would love to" holding her hand tighter.

Just then, "GIN-SAN!" a violet haired woman almost pushed them to the edge of the balcony but was stopped by a blonde woman, "Sorry to intrude guys"

"Why are you apologizing?!"

"Why do I have to? Besides I already this is what's going to happen. I don't keep my hopes up anymore so you should move on too Sarutobi!"

"Blah Blah blah! I can see your heart crying Tsuki!"

"Teme! Maybe it's you! Because there's no one to play anymore S&M with you!" The now couple just stared at their pointless bickering. They're about to escape when...

. "OTAE-SAN!"

"Oopps! I forgot to buy another spring onion"

Kondo, sitting on a wheelchair, screamed when Otae just pierced his head with a spring onion.

"Teme! I thought you're on a coma!? And Otae...how did you get that onion? I don't remember you're bringing that thing up here?"

"Who knows..."

"Oi Yorozuya! When it comes to love there's no boundaries life or death! When she turned down my proposal, I am more eager than ever! "

"Great! He'll stalk you more."

"That's good! Because that's the only thing I like about him.."

"I cannot forgive you're holding Otae-san's hand! That's unforgivable!" He then reached out for them while Hijikata, yes he's with him, was holding his wheelchair, "Kondo-san! Get hold of yourself! You still have spring onion on your head!"

Remembering this kind of scene made Gin laugh. They ran away with a true smile on their faces.

And that's' how it all started.

 **Author: This story is about the start of Gin and Otae's relationship. The yellow handkerchief is based on a reference that was written on the manga during the Dozaemon arc. The spring onion scene is based on Episode 156 where Sorachi trolled everyone by not showing their faces but it's just a Gin and Otae look-a-likes. I did not mention Kondo because he is an actual gorilla. JK! About the Utsuro scene, I'll make a story for it. Hope you'll like my story. ")**


End file.
